


Kenny and Alec

by AnimeBLlover



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Descriptions, M/M, Remade my character descriptions because god it was trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBLlover/pseuds/AnimeBLlover
Summary: Just the description of my two characters. (A Re-do)





	

Kenny  
Male  
19  
5,4  
98lbs  
Gay  
He is extremely shy at times but switches personality and mood quite fast, he can be moody at one moment, shy the next, sassy, angry, sad, phewf he is such a handfull...  
Kenny has grey hair, a fringe that hangs in front of his eyes(Basically emo hair coughcough), wears a white baggy sweater and baggy jogging pants, because he doesn't want anyone to know how skinny/frail he is, I mean, come on this dude has no muscle and is completely skinny..

 

Alec  
Male  
19  
5,11  
Straight(Jk he is totally gay for Kenny)  
154lbs (Somewhat muscular.)  
This pervert is, well, a pervert, but he can be very nice when he isn't ogling at boobs, or butts, or whatever the hell is looking at. God sometimes Kenny can't handle his roomate and best friend...  
Alec has light brown short wavy hair, he wears muscle-t's and normal tshirts, as well as jeans. Not much to talk about with this pervert. Just... A pervert basically.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first description obviously it was garbage jesus.


End file.
